The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a bonus game on a Class II bingo based game.
Federally, traditional bingo is classified as Class II gaming by the National Indian Gaming Commission. This includes the basic characteristics of requiring more than one participant, having a preannounced prize and pattern for a winner to complete on bingo cards sold prior to commencement of the game, a random number call and an element of competition between players.
In response to player demand for novelty in this age of computers and electronic gaming devices, the bingo industry is faced with providing new and improved bingo based games without violating the rules of Class II gaming. Thus, the challenge facing Class II bingo game operators is maintaining the integrity of traditional bingo while, at the same time, satisfying player novelty demand and cultivating player loyalty.